The meeting entitled "Polyamine metabolism as a drug target in parasitic protozoa and worms" will be held in San Antonio, Texas from May 18 - May 21, 2002. Participants will include principal investigators, postdoctoral fellows and students from both US and international labs that are working directly in the area of the meeting and will include local Texas students both at the undergraduate and graduate level. Participants with expertise in molecular biology, enzymology, synthetic chemistry and structural biology have expressed interest in attending the will include a poster session for student and postdoctoral fellows to present their work. The goal of the meeting. The meeting will be composed of a series of 30 min talks given by meeting participants and meeting is to assess the state of research in the area of polyamines in parasites with regards to the utility of this pathway as a drug target in both extra and intracellular protozoa as well as parasitic worms. Topics for discussion will include: Polyamine metabolic pathways in protozoa, Polyamine metabolic pathways in parasitic worms, Validation of drug targets, Biochemical and structural characterization of the target enzymes, Drug discovery and inhibitor design and Drug resistance mechanisms.